A New Life for Patrick Jane 3
by MissDonnie
Summary: Jane has surprises for Cho...and finally a new home


Cho had arrived at his apartment after a slow day at work. As it had been since Jane had been staying at his place, dinner was on the table, and Cho had discovered that Jane is a great cook. He also realizes that the man he brought back from the hospital is not the same man he knew before. This Jane didn't talk much, gone most of the times were the wide smiles and the tricks that the man use to do.

The last couple of weeks Cho found out not only was Jane a great cook, but the man was worth a lot of money. He had arrived home last week to find Jane at the table with his accountant, who had work for him the last twenty years. Cho was going to go into the living room to give Jane some privacy, but Jane got him a beer and invited him to sit with him and the other man.

"Stan, this is Cho a friend of mine and I know what we discuss here will be kept here." Jane says giving Cho a smile that seems to reach his eyes. Cho just nods to Stan.

"Nice to meet you Cho, so Patrick lets continue with what we were going over. As you requested I arranged for the sale of the house in Malibu, because of its past history we had five bidders on the house. The house went for three and a half million, which I put into your personal account until you decided what account you want it to go into."

Cho face doesn't change, but in his mind he is really impressed that Jane's house went for that much money in a time when housing sales were down.

"There a couple of investments I'm looking into Stan, so I'll let you know in a month or so were to put the money. I guess the ghouls were out in force to buy the house, should have kept the master bedroom the way it was, probably would have made the sale higher." Jane says, feeling sad that the house his family loved was sold to someone who wanted to live in a house where a double murder was done.

"How are the farms going?" Jane says looking at a spread sheet in front of him.

Cho looks surprised at that, there was no way he could he could keep a serous face with that information, just in his mind…Jane and farms.

"All the harvest's went very well, and as you can see the thirty percent of the sales that went to three different food banks were higher this year since there wasn't any frost damage this year."

Jane looks at Cho and smiles "I have five large farms, one in Gilroy of course the garlic capital, we grow garlic, two in Castroville which grows artichokes, and two farms in Watsonville, where we grow different berry's and mushrooms. It's better than investing in the stock market, safer. When my career started paying more, my wife insisted that we hire someone to manage the money in case something happened and I didn't have that income coming in. Stan has been not only a good friend, but has made a lot of great investments for me. I have five restaurants that I'm in partnership with along with Stan. The one we had the Christmas dinner last year for the CBI is one of them."

"You own Stella's?" Cho knew that the restaurant was one of the most favorite restaurants to go to for people who could afford the price."

"Like I said, better than the stock market." Jane says to Cho and turns back to Stan.

"I'll look through all the papers Stan and get back to you if I have any questions. Go ahead with the purchase of the new apartment complex in Malibu." Jane says to Stan as the accountant starts putting papers in his briefcase. He hands Jane a folder to keep and stands up.

"Thank you for doing such a great job for us." Jane says standing up and shaking Stan's hand. "I'll be looking for a new house in this area and I'll let you know when I find something." Jane says.

Cho stands up and shakes Stan's hand and watches as the two men go to the door. Cho knew that Jane had money, but he had no idea how much. Cho had some savings and was wondering if Stan could start investing for him; of course it was nowhere the amount that Jane had earned before the death of his family and coming to work at the CBI.

The following weeks, whenever Cho had time, he would go with Jane to look for a house, since Jane still had a cast on his arm for the broken wrist and couldn't drive his car. Jane finally chose a home outside of Sacramento; it was a three bedroom home in a very nice area. Jane was looking forward to being on his own again. He appreciated Cho coming to his aid, but he needed to get on with his new life.

The furniture he bought was delivered, some personal items from storage were in place in the house and Patrick Jane was on his own again. Cho had come over for a Sunday Brunch and the two men talked about what was going on with the team; mostly he wanted to hear how Lisbon was doing. He worried about her as Cho told him that Lisbon seemed to be still depressed. She would not talk to anyone on the team about it; in fact she seldom talked to the team unless it was regarding a case. Jane had given up trying to call her; she would not answer the phone knowing it was him. There was more to Lisbon's different attitude than Jane killing Red John, but he couldn't help her unless she came to him.

He realized that Cho had become a very good friend the last couple of months, one that he could talk to and know that whatever secret he told the man, would remain a secret. He was about to do something that he hoped Cho would accept as a thank you gift for everything he had done for him. He walked with Cho outside after brunch and stopped at the garage.

"Kimball, I have something I want to show you." He says

Cho turns around and looks at Jane when he hears his first name being used by Jane. Jane pushes a button and the garage door opens, and a bright new red mustang is behind the door. Jane reaches in his pocket and takes out a set of keys and tosses them to Cho who catches them.

"I can't accept this Jane, you're a friend who needed help, and I don't expect a reward."

"While I was staying with you, I remember how many times that car of yours wouldn't start, and I saw the car magazine you had in the kitchen with the book turned back to this car. Please accept this as a thank you for opening my eyes to something important. I realized that I needed a friend, someone I can talk to who keeps my secrets and gives me very wise advice."

Cho looks at Jane and then back to the car, he smiles and they both go to look at the car.


End file.
